Einree: New Beginning's
by ExistenceIsFutile23
Summary: SEQUAL TO 'EINREE'.. After the Eclipse&invasion, Faust has no memory of anything. Not even Toph. With old friends and new ones, Faust discovers he has something important to do still. Help the Avatar. TophXOC/ZukoXKataraXJet/AangXOC. Lemon s now.
1. New Friend, What Am I?

Faust's back! The story's not over...

This takes place a day after the eclipse/invasion and that's all I'm giving away.

Oooo a mystery!

Thanks to all readers and supporters (you know who you are).

_**DISCLAMER:**__ I don't own Avatar: The Last Air Bender_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**New Friend, What Am I?**_

Faust? My name? I don't know... Why did I think it was Faust when he asked me? Who the hell was Faust? Who the hell was I?!

"Your name, you don't remember?" he asked me with suspicious eyes.

"Faust" I muttered thinking it was as good as any.

"Well Faust, you have some nasty wounds there and I don't think you should be laying here in the pile of bodies" He told me.

"Huh? Where am I?" I asked utterly confused.

I had woken up with no memory (except a possible name) and lots of wounds. I was in the middle of what looked like a war zone with bodies of soldiers all around me. Holy shit... What a wake up call. Oh and speaking of wake up calls, this guy had found me and checked to make sure I was alright. We were the only living beings for a mile (as far as I could tell).

"My name's Jet" he said offering his hand. He helped me up while I cringed. There was a long bloody cut on my leg and one from my left shoulder to my right hip. Was I part of this war?

"Come on killer, we need to get back to the house" he told me looking around.

Killer.

Maybe that's what I was because I noticed the blades of Ice sticking out of the soldiers bodies that were similar to the intricate sword I was holding. "Water bender?" Jet asked noticing that I was looking at my weapon.

"I... Don't know" I trailed off.

"Well, let's see If you can bend before we head back to the house just in case we run into trouble. Ty Lee might have been the one who knocked you out and abstained your bending for a while" he said, as If I was supposed to understand what he was talking about.

"Okay" I replied without question, not wanting to stay here too long or not have protection if this Ty Lee person really was around...

At least I remembered what bending was, Air, water, earth, fire.

"Try to turn that sword into water" He suggested.

I looked at the sword and concentrated.

Nothing happened.

"Pretty anti-climactic" He said.

"Let me try again" I muttered staring at it again.

This time I closed my eyes and tried to feel the Ice with my senses. Then It was gone.

I looked at Jet who had wide eyes. "Where'd it go?" He asked.

"Don't know, hang on" I told him concentrating again. It came back.

"You can create Ice!" Jet shouted. I smiled and raised my arm.

Snow started to fall lazily around us onto the battle field. "Well, that'll give us some good cover for the trip back, but I'm still amazed about how that works" He said starting to walk away.

I smiled. It was pretty nice waking up with these powers.

I was still a little shaky with my movements, so I gripped my sword just in case.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shorter chapters this time around (much shorter than the last time!) partially because I wanted to post and partially because I thought It would be fun, but that doesn't mean there will be a shortage in story.

Chapter 2 soon!


	2. With Every Light And Dream

For anyone that's confused, you should probably read the first story before you read this one. You know the one, "Einree".

Eh, this is rated mature because it will be like that in later chapters.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**With Every Light And Dream**_

I've been having these weird dreams the past few nights, dreams of myself in a forest or an empty snowy city.

In the forest there's lots of fireflys and a bright moon, then it always ends with me coughing up blood.

I see the faces of people I don't know.

A boy with a scar on his eye, a little girl holding Ice, a boy with an arrow on his head,

but most clearly,

A girl.

She looks to be in Earth Nation clothing and has no shoes on. But her eyes are so clear from everything else.

A milky grey color indicating her blindness.

"Wake up man, do you always sleep this much?" I groaned in pain as Jet yelled from the kitchen. It had been three days since he had found me.

He told me about the invasion of the Fire Nation, that I was definately involved in and how the Avatar had failed at killing the fire lord. "Not his fault really, they knew it was coming" Jet told me.

"If I had just been there I could have helped... I was on my way there to help Aang, but when I got there it was all over and the survivors of our side told me to escape"

Jet had fixed up an old shack on the outskirt northern coast of the Fire Nation.

It had a bathroom, two bedrooms and a tiny kitchen so it was perfect.

Jet would go into the small town nearby (without gaining any suspision) to get supplies.

He wasn't very good at the whole wound thing, so I helped put on my own bandages.

Whoever had taken me out did some deep damage. We had also discovered that I was an adept Ice bender, not being able to

bend water in the least. Every time I would try to bend water

it would freeze (and sometimes shoot across the room into a wall from my frustration).

Since the two of us didn't know anything about my past,

I thought it fair that I didn't ask about Jet's.

He had mentioned that he didn't know where his friends were and that he knew the Avatar and his group, but nothing else.

"I had heard that Aang had a powerful new ally on my way here, that was probably you" Jet told me.

I guess I was important before I lost my memory,

being a 'powerful ally of the Avater' and all...

I think the boy from my dream with the arrow on his head was Aang, but I wish I could remember the other faces.

That girl with the blind but caring eyes...

I excercised (running and sword training with Jet) and fell asleep to help my body heal and get stronger (which was happening rapidly each day). I knew more and was gaining knowledge about who I was little by little.

Faust.

---

"She hasn't been doing so good, I could hear her crying when I walked by her room last night" Katara told Aang at the large table where they were eating breakfast.

"I know, but what could we have done? There were soldiers looking for us and we looked as long as we could for him" Aang said swirling his oatmeal.

"This place gets really cold and drafty" Sokka complained walking into the large room.

They had been in the western air temple for two days. After they left the Fire Nation with thier friends, they dropped them off to thier respective homes.

"When we make our next move we'll send message to you and meet you all" Aang had assured them. Now they had retreated to the western air temple to plan and rest.

Aang was still feeling terrible from failing and leaving people behind, Sokka and Katara were worried about thier father.

Toph was in a depression because Faust had gone missing.

She had remembered him next to her, slicing down any soldier that came near her. Then he had ran off to help destroy a tower and that was the last time she was near him.

Later they had found several bodies with the marks of Faust's sword, but no Faust.

"She almost jumped off Appa... She would have stayed and looked for him" Katara murmured. "Yeah well, cry all she wants, she can't just go throwing her life away" Sokka said with a mouth full of oatmeal.

Katara put out Momo's food and shook her head.

"Chew then speak".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm trying to keep these chapters coming for the fact that they're short.

To answer any questions (or if you care), yes, I was listening to Smashing Pumpkins when I was thinking of the title for this chapter. :D

Thanks for reading


	3. Unfamiliar Faces In Unclear Places

Chapter three and four at the same time! The benafits of shorter chapters. I kind of like doing the whole short chapter thing. It's like I get to use the characters like little actors to act out scenes. anyway,

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Unfamiliar Faces In Unclear Places**_

"Hey! Wake up. You're gonna fall out of-"

Faust was barely aware of Jet's yelps before he awoke fully from trauma. "I tried to warn you" Jet told him. Faust just groaned and tried to get up. His untied waist length hair was a mess from thrashing around, adn his bangs were in his mouth and eyes.

"You were thrashing around yelling someone's name, then you fell" Jet informed him with a slight smile.

"Yeah, bet that was real funny. Wait, who's name was I yelling?" Faust asked surprised. The only people he knew were Jet and himself. "So who's Mirra? A past with a girl huh?" Jet smirked.

"That name... Doesn't even sound familiar" Faust told him. Faust couldn't even remember anything from his dream with the person named Mirra.

"Maybe your minds trying to remember by itself" Jet said.

"Or maybe It's just coming back in small pieces like a puzzle" Faust said hopfully.

"OR, maybe you're insane and have brain issues" Jet kept a straight face.

"'Brain issues'?"

"Just a joke" Jet said with a chuckle, "You stay here and rest or whatever. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going into town to try and find some sort of job" Jet turned to the door.

Faust said goodbye and flopped back on the bed. "Work on those bain issues or 'puzzle' or whatever the hell it is" Jet yelled back to him and walked out.

Faust looked at his hand.

"Mirra?"

---

I really didn't want to have to do that.

I didn't want it to come to that.

Engaging him in his weakness.

"Azula we're going out!" Ty Lee shouted into my room. Why did Faust trade on us during the ecplipse? The one thing I didn't plan and the last thing I expected.

It made me so angry...

And to add to that, Zuko had also joined the Avatar.

When I had found Faust on the battle field, he had killed alot of soldiers, but not in the usual way he did. He wasn't killing as if it were like breathing and showed more emotion than he usually did when he saw me.

But the strangest thing was that... I beat him.

I had never won against him at anything let alone fought him.

I decided I would take out my frustration and give him some good deep

wounds, but I refrained from killing him and mearly knocked him out.

I slammed my fists on my chair (which caught fire) and stormed to my room.

"I hope he lost his memory or something".

---

"So he's forgiven just like that?!"

"Sokka he stood up to the fire lord to come and help us!" Aang shouted.

"Besides, he's been going through alot and could use some friends right now" Katara added.

Sokka turned away and crossed his arms, "Well I don't have to like it".

Aang sighed and walked away.

Katara decided to go to the room where Zuko was staying. He had arrived after breakfast and before a fight broke out, explained himself.

Aang and Katara hed believed and welcomed him instantly, but Sokka was another story.

She knocked twice and waited with her arms behind her back.

"Go ahead" she heard him say, so she walked into the small room. It was lit up by several candles. "Hello" she said with a smile. He was sitting on the bed with his belongings layd out.

"Thanks for accepting me... Your brother-" Katara cut him off with a wave.

"Oh don't worry about that, he'll come around".

He nodded and they stared at the ground. Katara was getting nervous in the awkward silence.

"I-I always knew you weren't the bad person everyone thought you were" she stuttered.

"I really was" He looked at one of the candles.

"You were kind at times" She told him.

"It was my uncle... He helped me more than anyone"Zuko now looked ay her, "And now you're helping me". She just smiled.

"I have alot of debt" he said and the corners of his mouth twitched.

Katara raise her eyebrow and giggled with her hand to her mouth, "It wont make your face crack if you smile!"

Zuko blushed and frowned again looking at the ground. "I know..."

"If you ever need anything Aang and I and maybe even Sokka are here" She told him softly.

"But you can always come to me if you need help. I know it wasn't easy for you"

He looked up at her and noded, "Thank you".

She said goodbye and left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, I just know alot of people like the whole Zutara thing so...

**Th**_and_**an**_reviews_**ks fo**_are_**r re**_nice_**ad**_and_**in**_stuff_**g!**


	4. Throw Away Your Four Leaf Clovers

Chapter four yeah! I hope this series is as enjoyable to read as it is for me to write...

"MY CABBAGES!"

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Throw Away Your Four Leaf Clovers...**_

**Stay forever.**

"What?"

_**YOU ARE NOT... HERE.**_

"Who are you?"

_**I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO UNDERSTANDS YOU.**_

"I.. I don't remember"

**Stay forever... here.**

"Where? Who are you?"

"Hello?"

I stood on a snowy boulder looking at the sea. That was a weird dream. That voice said I wasn't, 'there'?

I looked around and noticed the steady snow fall around me, slow and silent.

It was night with a sliver of a moon.

I looked at my hands which had grey fingerless thin gloves on them. My feet were bare in the snow but... They weren't cold.

**What do you see?**

"Am I still dreaming?"

**What do you see?**

"...I see the clouds. And I feel the ocean with my feet..."

_**AND STILL YOU REMEMBER NOTHING.**_

"There are two of you.. Two voices."

_**YOU SHOULD ONLY HEED ONE.**_

"Which?"

**You decide.**

"Faust, Faust! We gotta go!" I turned to see the boy who was screaming at me and running my way.

Fey.

That was his name. I just knew it in my mind. "Hey are you listenin- where'd you get those?" He said and pointed at my chest.

I looked down at my clothes, A dark blue T-shirt with a light hood (which was normal on our island), and black cloth pants that were tied off at my ankles.

"My clothes?" I asked confused.

"No idiot! The marks! What the hell happened?!" He pointed again shocked.

I looked at my body again. There was strips of what looked like bandage tied around my left bicept and right thigh. And a silver chain with a silver and blue stone shaped like a snowflake around my neck. I thought they looked kind of cool.

The bandage things were the same color as my shirt, about a foot long and fluttered behind me in the wind.

"What?" I said looking at him.

"You hit your head or something? Those are exile's clothes!" He said.

Oh. That probably wasn't good.

"But come on, the ships are arriving. you know what that means!" He said excited.

I nodded even though I had no clue. "Wow, you shouldn't be so excited" he said sarcastically and started to run away.

**Come see me.**

Is that where I'm going?

**I wish to see you now...**

Okay... How?

**As you are.**

I'm me now aren't I?

**As you were.**

So this is a dream...

**A memory.**

"Faust you've been acting really funny today... You're not even excited to see her?" Fey asked me.

"Who?" I said running beside him.

He sighed, "If you're gonna do that I'm not playing along".

Fey looked to be a little younger than me and had light blue hair that was layered and went to his shoulders. His eyes were blue and he wore an all black suit that looked like something a ninja would wear.

I guess I was following him to the ship yard, because I could see the faint glow of civilization to our right. We were running through an immense field covered with snow.

When we got to the docks I realized It was a small bay with three wooden docks. There were many people there waiting, so Fey and I jumped into the crowd and blended in.

Well, not so much me. Everyone would look at me funny sometimes or look away fast. Probably because of my clothes.

I seriously wondered what we were waiting for that was on those ships.

Speaking of ships, they were coming now. They were small and looked like they could only hold ten people each, max. Everyone was getting excited and talking about things like 'trials' and 'relatives'.

"If she failed I'll never let it go!" Fey laughed.

I smiled.

**Do you remember?**

"I remember Fey was my best friend"

**Yes..**

"And, there was another..."

**Yes.**

"But, I can't remember the name"

**It should come to you soon...**

The Boats landed and were tied down. People started filing out and were greeted by the crowd.

All the people getting off the boat were younger.

They also wore the same exact clothes as Fey. There was an even mix of boys and girls, totalling 14 in all.

"Where the hell is she? Damn if she got lost..." Fey said standing on his tiptoes. "Hey Faust, do you see her?"

I looked around (even though it wouldn't help since I knew no one besides Fey) and shook my head. Suddenly I was tackled from behind and brought to the ground.

With an "Oof!" I quickly reversed the move mid-fall and ended up standing behind my attacker with the person's arms held behind them.

I hadn't even meant to do that... My body just did it.

**Your body still remembers.**

"Remembers what?"

**Your mind is catching up.**

"I don't understand any of this!"

**It's okay. It will all come back.**

"Shit! How the hell did you pull that off?" my attacker said in... a girl's voice?

I quickly let her go and stood back.

Fey laughed, "What a gentleman" he told me. "Yeah thanks for not throwing in the kill move" The girl said and turned to us.

Suddenly my mind was filled with many thoughts and memories at once.

Mirra.

She had black hair and purple eyes. Her hair was cut so that it was ear length, except for two thin ponytails in the back that went to her waist. The hair near her ears went down to her chin. It was a very unique look.

She also wore a shirt like mine except white and white baggy shorts. I guess we had no problems with the cold because everyone was barefoot and most wore shorts and/or a shirt.

"Well, you gonna stare at me all night or give me a hug?" She waved her hand in front of me. "Yeah man, your seriously creepin me out..." Fey said and we all laughed.

Mirra wrapped us both up in a hug and said she missed us.

"So you passed your trial?" Fey asked her.

I actually remembered this: A trial was taken by every teenager on the island at age 14 or, 'maturing age'.

They were taken to a small island and had to survive alone for a month. They would meet once a week to make sure everyone was alright.

Some died during the trial, but I had passed mine last year with ease and Fey (being 5 months younger than me) almost died like three times on his. "I had to fight a Saber-Bangal in the dark!" he would always say.

I believed him only because he was a pretty good fighter with his partisan.

Too bad he couldn't bend like Mirra and I.

**You remember.**

"Mirra! It's your voice! Yeah. It all... came back"

**There is still forgotten areas.**

Will I get them back?

**You must go.**

Where?

**To the Avatar.**

I sat up in bed fast covered in sweat and breathing hard. A dream? I groaned and slammed my fist on the bed, freezing the blanket a little.

It felt so real, and I remembered so much... My two best friends Mirra and Fey.

But that was before.

Before I left.

It was that night when Mirra came back two yars ago that I left our island off the coast of the north pole. Frozen Islands.

But I can't remember why I left or anything that happened from then till now.

I looked at my hands. Gloves. With no fingers.

I gasped and threw off my blankets.

The same clothes from the dream! I lifted my shirt and looked at my stomach.

No wounds...

I didn't understand anything.

All I knew was I woke up with partial memory, new clothes and my wounds healed.

_**THE LATER WAS A GIFT FROM ME.**_

I heard the voice from the dream. Not the one that was Mirra's, the other one.

"Who are you?"

_**MAYBE JET WAS RIGHT, MAYBE YOU ARE GOING INSANE...**_

"Enough! Who are you?!" I screamed looking around. The voice was all around me but not in my head or from an area in the room. I was scared.

_**YOU CAN NEVER FORGET ME. I'LL ALWAYS BE HERE.**_

"I know you? What's your name?"

_**EINREE.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Th**_and_**an**_reviews_**ks fo**_are_**r re**_nice_**ad**_and_**in**_stuff_**g!**


	5. Super Summer Vacation!

Chapter 5 alright! This one's a long chapter among short ones. Well, enjoy.

DICLAIMER: I don't own Avatar: The Last Air Bender.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Super Summer Vacation**_

"Well it's good that you remember half of your past"

"I'm just glad I know I was a normal kid" I told him. "Speaking of normal, now you have a voice in your head that says it magically healed you" Jet said and threw out the peice of wheat he was chewing on.

"I guess..." I said quietly.

"And it calls itself Einree?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said starting to eat my dinner. "And you don't remember anyone named Einree?" He asked rubbing his chin.

"No" I replied, "Not at all".

---

"Get on" Aang said to Katara. "Are you sure you want to go back so soon? They'll be waiting for us" Katara said backing up from the cliff where Aang was sitting on the hovering Appa.

Sokka walked up beside Katara, "What's going on? Are we ditching Zuko?" Katara gave him a hard stare.

"If you're ditching me could you drop me off at Ba Sing Se or something?" Zuko came up and stood on the other side of Katara, away from Sokka. Sokka looked embarassed but didn't say anything. "Avatar I'm ready and I want to fight with you" Zuko said and threw his bag onto Appa's saddle then jumped on.

"Leeetttttssss goooo!" they all turned around as Toph burst out of the temple, throwing the doors wide. She shot herself into the air with the earth and landed on Appa.

"Well someone's feeling better" Sokka muttered.

"I have to go and find Faust, help Aang defeat Ozai, rescue the prisoners and defeat that bitch Azula for what she did to Faust, all in one trip" Toph sat in back and crossed her arms. No one was going to change her plans.

Katara just smiled, "Okay, I'm in" She got onto Appa and looked back at Sokka.

"Oh fine!" He said throwing up his arms, "I have to find Suki anyways...".

"I'll go get my boomerang" He ran back into the temple. "Lets ditch him" Toph muttered.

Everyone, even Zuko laughed at this.

---

"Is it awkward for you?" Katara asked me and I shook my head. "I came to you all in a tiny rick-shack of a blimp, this is riding in style" she giggled and a I heard Sokka snort. I didn't care that he hated me (because I probably deserved it), but I was nervous about what would happen when we got there and had to fight.

Would he try to do something?

No, he was an honorable warrior...

Faust couldn't be dead could he? After Toph had killed Einree, Faust had lost the power that was possesing him.

Still, he could fight and probably still take even Azula on.

I looked back at Toph (who I had never really talked to), "did you say something about Azula doing something to Faust earlier?".

She looked confused but then went back to normal.

"When we fought her underground, she told us that she had 'taken care' of him" She said with a ferocious look.

Sokka chuckled,

"I think she regreted saying that too because the look on her face after she saw the look on your face

was something I'll never forget".

Toph went back to brooding and Sokka started cleaning his sword. I looked at Katara and noticed she was staring.

She quickly looked away.

Was she staring at my scar? I remembered in the underground city of Ba Sing Se she had offered to heal it.

"How did you know Faust?" Toph asked me. "We were in alliance when I was still hunting the Avatar" I told her, staring at the sky ahead of us. "Oh... When he was stil posessed, that's right" she muttered.

I knew about her and Fausts courtship, so I thought it best not to tell her about him and Azula.

Or Ty Lee...

"Hold on, we're landing!" Aang yelled back to us. "What?" Sokka shouted, "It's not even dusk yet!".

He was right, it was late in the afternoon, but dusk was very close. Below us the whole way had been entirely ocean as far as the eye could see, but now there was a small remote island below us.

Appa started a straight nose dive for it.

"Island paradise!" Aang shouted and jumped off with his glider. He was diving like a torpedo in the air right next to us.

"We need to rest and make a plan before we get there!" He shouted to us, then he opened his glider and shot up above us.

Shit, shit, shit, was all I could think as I clung to the saddle for dear life. Toph and Sokka were screaming and Katara was apparently about to puke.

Aang flew past us laughing the whole way.

I closed my eyes when we were twenty feet away from a head on crash with the sand, but my stomach dropped then leveled out when Appa pulled up at the last second and landed.

Aang landed on a rock next to Appa and looked out at the ocean. "This is great!"

Toph jumped of Appa and stumbled around dizzily, "I'm going to kill you!" She started to chase Aang. Sokka started throwing things off of Appa's saddle and mumbling about scheduals and plans.

I looked around and noticed Katara wasn't there...

My heart beat faster, had she fallen off?

But then I saw her, well half of her, halfway in a bush. My guess that she was going to puke was correct. I was staring but then stopped myself when I realized what I was doing. I looked around to make sure no one had seen.

My heart jumped when I noticed Sokka had stopped unloading and was glaring at me.

"Damn pervert" he said and walked away.

"No wait! I wasn't-" I shouted, but he wasn't listening.

---

"Time to swim!" Aang shouted running over to where we were all sitting in his swim trunks. We had just finished setting up camp.

"Wow Aang, have you been working out?" Toph asked. Aang turned a little red and rubbed the back of his head, "Well yeah a little... Wait! You can't see me!"

Toph smiled and waved her hand in front of her vacant eyes, "A joke".

Everyone laughed and Aang looked disappointed.

"You can all go swimming, I'll work on my tan or something" Toph said and flopped down by the giant umbrella we had found

that was still in perfect condition.

"Gotta look good for Faust!" Aang teased. "We're even" Toph told him.

The three of us went and changed while Aang ran to the water with Momo. When Sokka and I came out from behind the palm trees where we changed (very seperatly) we headed toward Aang.

He stopped his splashing in the water and looked at us, "Where's Katara? Is she coming?".

"Girls take forever" Sokka told him and started floating on the giant palm tree leaf he had brought down, "Time to relax".

Aang started splashing at Momo again and I just stood in the water only going up to my knees. Momo flew away and Aang bended a big stream of water at him.

He missed and the water hit me straight in the face.

Aang looked as if he just saw a ghost and started stammering apologies. I stared at him and slowly got into my fighting stance.

He started to back away and wave his hands, Sokka had fallen off of his leaf from laughing so hard.

I lunged forward and put my arm into the water, making Aang flinch, and scooped up a handful of seaweed. I threw it and it landed on his head, making it look like he had green hair.

He breathed out and started laughing along with Sokka who was now pointing at his head. I smiled and got back into my fighting stance, "ready for more Avatar?".

"What are you guys doing?" Katara said from behind me.

I turned around and felt my jaw drop. She was wearing a two piece blue swim suit. Aang was staring too and Sokka started to stutter like he was mad, "W-where did you get that?!"

Katara blushed from our stares and dove into the water to get away from them. "A while back when we were in the Fire Nation secretly" She said after she resurfaced.

Aang and I started our splash fight again and Katara joined in. It was really unfair because they both had water bending.

It felt like a whole new life being able to smile and have fun with friends.

When the sun started to set we decided to go back and join Toph and Appa for a seat around the big camp fire.

"That was fun! I wish we could stay another day" Aang said and shoveled rice into his mouth.

"No" Toph and Sokka said at the same time.

"Yeah, we have things to do..." Katara said, sounding sad. I had to admit I wanted to stay too, but I knew we had a mission.

"Well I'm going to sleep" Toph said to us and made a rock tent. "Sokka and I will tell you the plan in the morning then" Aang told her, "You two can go to sleep too, unless you want to help plan" Aang told Katara and I.

"Yeah, I think I'll go to sleep" Katara said with a yawn. I shrugged and started laying out my sleeping bag.

---

I woke up and saw the moon high in a star filled sky. Everyone was asleep, apparently the plan had been made.

I got up and walked toward the trees. Time for a little stroll. I walked past the first line of trees and used the bright moon to see the way. It was full, did that mean Faust could feel its effects right now? And Katara too?

I heard footsteps behind me and quickly spun around holding out flame.

The flame lit up the face of Katara. "Hi" she said quietly.

I put out the flame and let the moon light us up instead. "Couldn't sleep?" she asked. "Just wanted a walk" I replied rubbing the back of my head.

She looked up at the moon and then smiled at me, "Full moons are the best".

I just nodded and sat down on a fallen tree, holding out my hand to offer her a seat. She came and sat down next to me.

We didn't have to speak to know we were both thinking about what would happen tomorrow.

"Today was fun" she said and looked over at me.

"Yeah" I said and looked back. Suddenly I was nervous...

She stared at me, then reached up and put her hand on my scar. I swallowed hard but didn't back away.

"You know, I've been thinking, I don't want to change this" she whispered.

I stared at her eyes, my heart beating faster and faster.

She moved forward until I did the same. We kissed and I grabbed onto her back, pulling her closer. She grabbed onto my head, but had to break to breathe.

She was breathing hard and smiling. "Wow" I whispered and she came back for more.

I felt a tug on my collar and noticed it was her hand. I helped her and removed my shirt, throwing it into the sand. She moved her lips to my neck and her hands to my chest. I gasped at her touch on my body and her lips and tounge on my neck and ear lobe.

She suddenly sat back and grabbed her shirt. Without hesitation she pulled it up and over her head. Underneath was only her bound breasts, which she started to unwrap.

"You don't have to" I said nervously. "It's only fair" She said and smiled seductivly. I felt a surge in a certain region and got up to sit behind her. While I finished what she had started, I copied her neck treatment.

She gasped and gave of little moans that sent electric chills of lust through me.

I finaly untied the last knot and sat back as the bandages fell down, revealing her naked back. She slowly turned around and waited for my response.

I couldn't take my eyes away from her perky breasts. To calm myself I went forward and wrapped her into a hug and kiss.

The feeling of her bare chest against mine was amazing.

She gasped when her leg brushed against my groin. I jumped and pullled away. "Zuko..." she said and scooted toward me. She stared into my eyes and grabbed my hand.

I didn't resist, but waited to see what she would do.

She guided my hand and put it between her legs. I blushed profusly and pulled my hand back. Through her pants I could feel the warmth...

"It's okay" she whispered, "we don't have to do THAT, it's just... We can do other things" she looked down at the ground and blushed.

I grabbed her chin and kissed her forehead.

With my other hand I grabbbed her breast and she squeeked, so I started massaging and she moaned.

I decided to take up her offer and my first hand made it's way down to her thigh. She rose up and removed the remainder of her clothes. I looked down quickly and moved my hand to the inside of her thigh.

She giggled, "That tickles!" I smiled and brushed my fingers on her other one. She covered her mouth with her hand and giggled more, "Stop teasing" she mumbled.

I followed her advice and moved my hand up.

I lightly touched the lips, collecting moisture on my hand. She sharply inhaled and waited. With one finger I explored further.

She moaned and gripped sand as I entered all the way to the first joint of my finger.

"More" she muttered and closed her eyes.

I started rubbing with my second finger which elicited more moans on her part.

My breathing and heart rate increased while I massaged.

I was able to get a little deeper and a little faster, which made her buck like crazy. "Oh, I'm- I, Ahhh!" She moaned and bucked for a last time. I pulled back my hand while she layed breathing hard.

She got up on her elbows and smiled at me.

"I owe you one" she said with a big smile. This made ME smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ya know, I wasn't gonna have a lemon in this story, but... It happened!

Thanks for reading!!

chapter 6 soon!


	6. Infiltrate

This is chapter 6. I have nothing more to say except: Testicles. That is all.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own this animation you speak of called Avatar: The Last Air Bender.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Infiltrate**_

"I guess there's a boat full of refugees coming in" Jet said, "It's big news in this small town because they're not even Fire Nation refugees, they'll come here and intigrate with the lower society".

We were in the town that Jet often went to when I was still injured.

The town was built into the mountains like steps that had five levels. The first three levels were barrios where the lower class lived, while the fourth level had big fancy buildings.

The fifth level had a medium sized palace with big red gates.

The second level (which we were currently on) was overly crowded and loud.

To add to this hell of a town was the heat.

"I hope you don't melt like an ice cube" Jet had said and chuckled at his own joke.

He wanted to go and see the refugees. He had hoped that we would find someone there we knew. These were refugees and rejects from both the Earth Nation and Water tribe, so it was likely.

We weaved in and out of people on the packed street.

One thing for sure was that with this many people together in this kind of heat, there wasn't a very pleasent smell...

I had to create a few ice slicks to 'convince' people to move. They never knew what hit them.

"Up ahead!" Jet yelled back to me and pointed at a large sign welcoming us to the third district.

We ran faster, Jet to get to the refugees, me to get away from the rude, smelly townsfolk.

Right when we entered we saw a large line of people marching up to the palace/fifth level by Fire Nation Soldiers.

The refugees.

"Come on" Jet said and started to run in their direction. "Wait!" I yelled, "are we aloud in that place?".

I just decided to follow.

Jet rolled like some kind of ninja into the courtyard before the big gates closed.

I... Didn't make it.

Jet looked like he was defeated, but I noticed something. "Hang on" I told him and backed up.

The idiots who landscaped this place had placed a large cherry bloom tree right next to the wall, so I jumped on one branch then, up and over I went.

Jet smiled and held up four fingers, "Nice, four out of five, I would have done a flip", I flipped him off, "there's your flip", and started to walk to the palace.

We caught up with the group of refugees and blended in.

The guards were up front so they didn't notice. Jet started looking through them to see a familiar face, but a blast of a horn interupted him.

The palace doors opened and the guards stopped to make sure we all went past them and into the palace. Jet and I just looked ahead and passed through.

Now what?

---

"We're going to land in the most un-defended and barren part, the north coast" Aang said.

"Yes, that's wise, I don't know why but the Fire Nation tends to not focuse on that area" Zuko assured them all.

"We'll be there at nightfall"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I told you chapter 6 would be soon!

And maybe chapter 7 will be too.

**Th**_and_**an**_reviews_**ks fo**_are_**r re**_nice_**ad**_and_**in**_stuff_**g!**


	7. Faust and the Ghost Children

Whooooo. here goes.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, but I do own Faust, Mirra and Fey.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Faust and the Ghost Children**_

"Shit..."

"Fuck you..."

"Uhng, GO!"

Zuko was systematically taking out the loosly scattered guards that protected the harbor where they landed. Katara didn't move but was grabbed by Toph when her and the rest had ran by.

Aang had told Appa to go and hide somewhere close.

"I'll catch up!" he yelled to them, surrounded by six guards. "Not likely kid" one of them spat and lunged for him with a spear.

We're they moving in slow motion, Zuko wondered, or just really bad fighters?

He jumped a little and took two steps up the man's spear to break it in half and kick the stunned man in the side of the head.

"Hell" Zuko said while the rest of the guards gaped at him, "might as well pull a Faust here so that you guys don't come back to piss me off"

The guards just stared.

"I expect you know what THESE are then?" he drew his broad swords in a flashy-flippy double handed display.

The guards drew their weapons closer. These guys had it rough... It looked like they scavanged for their weapons which consisted of a metal pipe, a big stick with a nail in it, a short sword, a shovel, a medium sized rock and a now broken spear.

Zuko almost felt sorry for them until one guy hit him on the head with a shovel...

Okay, thought Zuko, shovel guy dies first.

---

"I hope he's okay" Katara nervously tripped while running beside Aang.

"He's fine, did you see the look in his eyes?" Sokka assured them.

They kept running for the line of trees ahead of them. Anything to get out of the open and away from guards or soldiers.

"Hey... Where's my shovel?" Sokka said while looking at his bag.

They just stared at him (well, except Toph...), "I was going to dig some pit traps!" Sokka shouted waving his arms.

"Gee, if only there was an earthbender somewhere around here" Toph said and looked under a rock like she was bug hunting.

"Nope. None under there Sokka!" she said with a salute to him.

Aang and Katara were laughing.

"Shut up everyone..." Sokka sat down and crossed his arms.

---

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Zuko yelled at the top of his lungs. He had disposed of every guard except the one with the shovel...

He had knocked the guy out at least three times during the fight, but the guy came back every time when he wasn't looking to whap him in the head with the hated shovel.

"DIE!" Zuko yelled and slashed the guy so fast it didn't even register on the man's face.

After he collapsed, Zuko was so filled with rage that he grabbed the shovel and started to hit the man's body (specifically the head) over and over.

"You!Are!Pissing!Me!Offffffff!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Zuko turned to see that his friends had shown up and Aang looked like he was going to cry. Zuko threw down the shovel and wiped his hands "Uh, I finished off the guards" Zuko smiled. "We can see that..." Sokka muttered.

"HEY! Thats my shovel!" Sokka shouted and pointed at the shovel that Zuko hated.

"Yeah, keep track of it better, that guy kept hitting my with it." Zuko glared at the tool now in Sokka's hands.

"So you beat his dead body to a pulp?" Toph asked.

Zuko blushed and crossed his arms "Um, I thought I said I'd catch up with you guys?"

"You were taking too long so we came to see if you got whooped, but I guess you were busy with your plans of maiming corpses with garden tools" Toph smiled.

Zuko glared at her but realized it didn't have quite the effect so he just walked back the way they had just came.

"Come on. We have to find Faust and the rest, and that harbor town might wake up from the fight" Zuko said.

"You mean the maim?" Zuko was about to turn around and give that lippy Toph a piece of his mind, but instead of Toph he came face to face with Katara.

He drew back his face from hers surprised that she was the one who had said it, but then he saw the smile on her face.

"Lets go..." Zuko muttered.

---

"Come on" Jet tapped Faust's shoulder and seperated from the group to hide in a large plant. Faust quickly followed and continued to look at the refugees.

"You don't see anyone?" he asked Jet.

"No"

While Jet was busy looking through the plant at the people, Faust noticed that ther were two people doing the same thing three plants down...

He tapped Jet's shoulder and pointed.

"You recognize them?"

Faust nodded. "Really?! Who are they?" Jet whispered in excitement.

"Mirra" Faust said a little loud, the other two people looked quickly over at them, ready to run or fight.

The girl's mouth stood open while a big smile grew on the boys face next to her.

"Jet lets get them to follow us outside so we can all talk" Faust said monotoneously. Jet wondered why he didn't sound happy but complied anyway.

Once the four had ran out side and hopped the gates back to the main road they stopped.

Mirra ran to Faust and gripped him in a huge hug. "Faust we found you! You found us! I'm so happy! Oh, no I'm... starting to c-cry!".

Jet and the other boy smiled at the scene.

"Don't cry Mirra it's okay" Faust soothed and rubbed her back.

"You IDIOT!" the girl suddenly screamed and pushed Faust to the ground.

While Jet was caught off guard and shocked by this sudden fury, the other boy covered his face in embarassment "hello, my name's Fey and the one bullying Faust is Mirra" Fey held a hand out to Jet.

"Jet" he shook Fey's hand. He thought it was weird that Fey had light blue hair and Mirra had dark blue hair, but didn't bring it up.

"You leave for two years and when I find you all you have to say is 'it's okay'?!" Mirra yelled with tears in her eyes.

Faust looked down at the dirt he was sitting in with a look of intense saddness on his face.

"Mirra I-"

"Because it's not okay!" she cut him off "I worried about you every day!"

"I did too I guess. In a totally friendly way" Fey said with a smile and offered a hand to Faust to help him up.

Faust got up and brushed his clothes. "We have a small house not far from here" he spoke like an android and stared into space.

Jet, wanting to get out of the awkwardness decided to lead the way.

"Faust" Mirra said in a choked voice (from having lost her temper and tears), Faust kept staring into the sky ahead of them. She knew he was listening.

"I missed you"

---

The faour sat in Jet's small room at the shack. They had spent and hour going over what was happening in their lives. Mostly about Faust since he was the link between them all.

"So you don't remember all those fun times we had in school and stuff?" Fey asked Faust aghast.

"The only thing I remeber... Is who you guys are and the last day I was there... At home" he said the last word with a quick look at Mirra.

Jet understood why Faust was so sad to be on the upset side of her, she was beautiful. To accompany her striking blue hair were bif blue eyes and a few frickles to go over her nose.

Man, he better not blow it with this! Jet thought, guys must be hounding her all the time.

Jet liked Fey, a kid that would never stop throwing little jokes into the conversation. He was one of the types that you always see with a smile on face and never mad.

Jet's stomach growled and they all looked at him.

"Number two?" Fey asked.

"Ew, no! he's hungry! You're so gross some times..." Mirra scolded and Fey smiled.

Jet just laughed along, "Well, I'll make dinner"

He left the room to let Faust catch up with his friends.

Faust didn't seem to be in the talking mood though and stared out the window.

"Faust..." Mirra said quietly.

There was silence as the two lookad at Faust.

Tears started to well up in Mirra's eyes. "Why won't you look at me!" she reached forward and grabbed his wrist.

But she pulled back and gasped at how cold he was.

What was strange is that she never felt really cold (being surronded by Ice and snow all the time). It was more of a sense than a feeling.

Like there was an aura around Faust that was... unfriendly.

He looked at his hand then slowly up at them.

"I don't know who I am" he stated. "The last thing I remember is leaving you two without saying anything"

Mirra and Fey just listened.

"I don't remember why I left"

Mirra grabbed his wrist again "we'll help you" she was surprised that the arua wasn't there anymore.

Faust looked out the window again "thank you"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ugh, that took too long too update and I feel like crap... I hope I do the next chap. faster.

Thanks for reading! Reviews would be nice!


	8. Torn and Again

Chapter 8. wow, I took a long break... sorry, but i intend to finish what i started i guess.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender blah blah blah blah

--

_**Torn And Again**_

"Quick into that shack!" Sokka yelled and the rest followed. They weren't being followed, but why risk it?

Aang burst into the door and was stopped in his tracks when his face came to meet a sword.

But not just any sword, "Jet!" Aang yelled and Jet dropped his stance. Toph, Sokka, Katara and Zuko came in the door.

Katara gave Jet a hug and Jet returned it with a warm smile.

He looked at the goup and noticed Zuko glaring at him, so he frowned at him and hugged Katara harder.

The door behind Jet opened and Fey stepped out with a confused face. "Lots of noise..." he muttered, "They told me to come check it out" he looked around the room at the unfamiliar faces.

"Oh" Jet said and stood back to let them see Fey, "This is Fey, he and his friend Mirra are from a water tribe off the coast of the North Pole" Katara and Sokka smiled at him and nodded. "Fey, these are friends of your 'special' friend and that's the Avatar" Jet informed him.

Fay bowed and shook hands with Aang, "it's an honor to meet you Avatar"

"Please, call me Aang" Aang smiled.

Fey shook hands with the rest. "I'll go get the rest so we can talk" Jet said and went into his room.

"The rest?" Aang said, "your friend's Fey?"

Fey nodded and smiled.

Mirra came out of the room and looked around, "hello" she gave a small bow and shook Aang's hand. "It's an honor to meet you Avatar"

"Please, call me Aang" Aang told her.

"De ja vu..." Zuko muttered.

When Mirra shook Sokka's hands he fell all over himself, which made Katara sigh, "h-hello! My name's Sokka, i'm from the southern water tribe, I like boomerangs and I'm a worrior and personal bodygaurd of the Avatar" he shook her hand vigorously.

"Pleased to meet you Sokka the bodygaurd" she said with a small bow and smile.

Everyone stopped speaking and looked at the room when they heard small shouts like there was an arguement.

"I can't really make out what they're saying" Toph informed them.

"Come on!" Jet's voice yelled and he stepped out of the room.

"Ready guys?" he asked them.

They all nodded and braced themselves.

They all fell into silent shock when Faust stepped out from the room. "F-faust?" Toph stuttered and slowly stepped toward him. "It's you!" she screamed and grabbed his face in her hands gently.

Mirra breathed in sharply and Fey put a hand on her shoulder. Toph began to stammer and ramble on mostly incoherantly.

Everyone smiled (except Mirra, Zuko and Faust).

"Aren't you happy to see me?!" Toph asked giddily.

Faust stepped back and slowly looked at them, each smiling, waving or nodding at him.

He looked back at Toph and stared for a long while. The rest became confused at Faust's odd behavior.

"Is he alright?" Sokka whispered.

"Who are you?" Faust asked Toph.

--

"He lost his memory" Jet broke the silence with his low words. Toph was still holding Faust's face and everyone's eyes were locked on the two.

"Jet i want to know everything" Faust muttered. "Aang i remember you because i saw you in my dream, and i remember Mirra and Fey"

Faust looked again at Toph.

"I've seen you in a dream too... What's your name?"

Toph smiled and introduced herself then Katara, Sokka and Zuko.

"Toph..." Faust looked down as if trying to remember. He looked up and smiled, "nice to meet you Toph and everyone"

--

Everyone had set up camp outside near the cabin and the girls were going to sleep inside. They had all talked of plans and then histoy to Faust. He had listened without speaking for nearly two hours as he learned of his life from others mouths.

now they were eating a meal that Katara and Fey had made. Fey had volunteered to help because he had to cook for his family back home and enjoyed it.

"I actually got paid for making special dishes at festivals" Fey told Katara, "maybe thats the reason i like it..." Katara chuckled and learned a few cooking tricks from him.

"Spar" Jet said and got up from his seat. "I'm in" Sokka announced and picked up his blade.

Zuko just nodded and got up. Aang jumped up and smiled. "I'm cooking..." Fey told them.

Toph had been sitting on one side of Faust, Mirra on the other and were both silent.

"Okay" Faust muttered.

"uh, i don't want to die" Sokka announced staring at Faust. Even Zuko hesitated.

"He's still getting used to having his powers" Jet assured them.

Faust looked down in dissappointment. Had he really been as powerfull and ruthless as they described?

"It's okay" Mirra said now standing behind him and put her hand on his shoulder.

Toph crossed her arms and glared at Mirra's back, "go kick some ass Faust"

Faust nodded and walked toward his friends. "okay we can use bending right?" Aang asked.

"just don't kill us" Jet told him, mostly refering to Zuko and Faust.

Aang put protective wind barriers on Jet, Zuko and Sokka's swords. It would feel like getting hit with a stick instead of a blade.

They all got spread out and into stances. "Everyone team up on Faust and you get extra food!" Fey shouted.

They all laughed and looked at Faust.

"Bring it" he told them and put on a fighting face.

This actually put Zuko off guard because he remembered the face of the old Faust when killing. That was the look now.

'remember to avoid Faust' he thought.

"3!" Toph shouted, Mirra yelled out "2!", "1!" Katara announced, "GO!" Fey held up a wooden spoon like a microphone (even though they dont have those in Avatar...),

"well it's a battle royal with five contenders!" Fey spoke like a commentator. "What do you think of the outcome lady Katara?" he asked holding the spoon up to her.

"well of course i think Zuko looks like he's focused, but he might get distracted with Jet. Aang IS the Avatar so... and Sokka was recently trained by a sword master and Faust... well Faust is Faust." she stated not really coming to a conclusion.

When Fey had shouted go Aang had shot into the air to avoid the boomerang thrown at him by Sokka. Zuko and Jet had instantly jumped at eachother and locked swords.

Jet smiled and swept Zuko off his feet with a kick where he landed with an 'oof'.

Everybody had ignored Faust (Sokka was now slashing at Aang who was blocking with his staff).

Faust looked back toward the house and Mirra, Toph, Fey and Katara gave him thumbs up.

'Am i doing good?' he wondered looking back at the fight.

Zuko was now avoiding Jet's blows.

Suddenly Faust had an idea.

Aang blew Sokka back with wind and he crashed into Jet. Zuko took the oppertunity to run at Aang and sweep his feet with a broad sword.

With Aang on the ground Zuko put his sword to his throat. "Out" he announced.

Katara clapped in the background and told Aang he did good.

Aang looked upset and sat down by Toph.

"He gotcha twinkle toes" she told him.

"Where's Faust?" she asked.

"huh?!" Mirra stood up.

"yeah i didn't see him in the spar..." Aang told them.

Suddenly they saw him, well Jet did first and swung at him. Without moving Faust recieved the blow and shattered.

Mirra screamed and Jet looked surprised.

"it was ice" Toph assured her

Jet stepped forward to look at the ice crystals he had shattered. "out" a voice whispered in his ear.

The chill that the voice sent up his spine made him shiver violently.

Faust had appeared behind him through a patch of ice and now had his frost sword to Jet's throat.

This weapon wasn't protected by an air barrier...

Faust released Jet and the others sitting down clapped while Toph whistled and Jet sat down.

While Faust had outed Jet, Zuko and Sokka had been getting ready for a sneak attack.

They jumped at Faust and swung.

He bent at a weird degree and managed to avoid all three swords.

Grabbing Sokka by his free arm he swung him into Zuko and knocked them down.

After a yelp from Sokka and scrambling to get up, both stood ready to defend Faust's 'kill blow'. But it never came.

"What no kill move killer?" Zuko asked him.

"Faust?"

Faust stood motionless with wide gray eyes staring into space. "It's another ice copy!" Sokka shouted and backed away from it.

"No it's not!" Toph shouted, "I can feel it, it's really him!"

"What's wrong with him?" Katara asked. Fey suggested it was a trick.

But nobody laughed when a trickle of blood leaked out of the corner of Faust's mouth.

He doubled over and hacked out streams of gooey crimson. Toph heard the familiar splattering and choking noises.

Mirra jumped up and started running toward him along with everyone else except Zuko.

"Stop." he commanded and they all did.

"Back away" he told them.

"what's wrong with him?!" Mirra was freaking out. "Just do it" Toph told her, equally scared.

Faust gripped his head and screamed at the sky in agony.

His arm lifted out from his body as if trying to pull the ground to it.

Everyone looked down as the ground turned to ice. "uh oh" Toph muttered and attached everyone's feet to earth raised beneath each like a pedestal.

Faust looked insane as the ground parted in a shattering manner. When the ground had split like a small canyon, a hiss could be heard and flurries of snow erupted from the depths.

Everyone watched in horror as tears and blood spilled from Faust and snow fell around everyone.

In the erupting snowflakes, Aang saw a shadow shoot into the sky from the hole.

Then it was done. The snow stopped and Faust collapsed.

They all ran over to him where he was silent on the ground face down.

Everyone was too scared to talk or even cry let alone touch him.

"I remember..." Faust said.

--

Thanks for reading!


	9. Fey's Voyeristic Adventure

Thought I'd have fun with my little blue haired pervert character Fey.

Disclaimer: I Dont own Avatar.

--

_**Fey's Voyeristic Adventure**_

They had cleaned me up nicely and told me to lay down. Toph said she would rather sleep in the comfort of outdoors anyway so i was laying in the bed i had been using.

I could remember everyhing now. Everything from when i was a young boy playing with Mirra and Fey, then leaving the island after finding Einree one day. I remembered all about being posessed and killing everyone.

I even remember Azula.

And her friend Ty Lee. And of course Toph, who was beside my bed now along with Mirra and Katara who was checking for wounds.

"I'll go get the food ready" she announced and left. I told her thanks and looked at the two girls next to me.

I smiled, "hello".

They both smiled back, "so you remember evryone now? Even me?" Toph asked.

I nodded.

"So how do you two know eachother?" Mirra asked Toph with a straight face.

"We met before the eclipse and i got Faust to come with us" Toph told her leaning back.

Was it me or was there hatred pouring out of the two towards eachother.

"Uh, yup" I said after a little cough, "she convinced me to help the Avatar"

Toph gave a sly smile and i knew something bad was happening, "yeah, i'm a good convincer huh Faust?" she asked.

Mirra looked like Toph had slapped her

I laughed nervously and nodded.

I remembered the time in the rest house after Einree had died. The time with Toph.

A knock on the door interupted the tension in the air and Aang poked his head in, "Everyones going to sleep"

We nodded and the girls got up.

"Goodnight Faust" Mirra said and I smiled. She leaned down and kissed my forehead. This is what we always used to do before we said goodbye when we were younger. It didn't mean anything more than a sign of friendship, but i was usually the one to do it.

Now Toph looked like she was the one slapped.

"Goodnight frosty" Toph told me after Mirra left the room. "I'll be back in" she whispered and hurried off.

--

As promised, Toph had snuck back in and slid into my bed next to me. She wrapped me in a hug and sighed. "I'm just glad you're not really frosty".

I smiled and kissed her soft lips.

She pulled back and whispered, "I want you".

I laughed and got up on my elbows, "but Mirra and Katara's room is right next door" I reminded her

"So keep you moaning to a minimum and we'll be fine, now do you want this or not?" she said and pounced on me.

She really did miss me and it showed.

Almost all the way until sunrise.

--

The next morning I awoke in my sleeping bag to find an animal staring at me. I stared at it for a while, then barked at it and it flew away chattering.

"That's Momo" Sokka told me, packing his sleeping bag.

Aangs pet lemur had taken up the hobby of putting things like sticks and seeds on my face and in my hair while i slept.

"Hey Fey" Katara shouted from the shack, "could you help me make breakfast?"

I got up to go help but when I got to the steps outside the house, i stepped on Momo's tail on accident and fell face first...

Into Katara's chest.

I stood up and quickly apologized to her. She was red but said it was okay. "Fey's always been a pervert" Faust said emerging from his room and into the kitchen. "S-shut up!" I told him and laughed.

Before he closed the door to his room I saw his bed where Toph was spread out asleep under the mess of blankets and sheets.

I just smiled and went to cooking.

After we had eaten everyone went about their own things after Sokka said we would keave in an hour.

Sokka went to study his maps while Jet started cleaning and packing things from the house on to Appa with the help of Aang.

Mirra and Katara were talking about... girl things i guess and Zuko was sitting in the sun. He said he was meditating when i asked if he would like to play a game of Pi Sho. But he told me I should meet his uncle.

Faust said he was going to a nearby pond to bathe and Toph was still asleep.

"Long night?" I asked Faust with a smile before he left.

He just frowned at me and gave me a 'you don't say anything' look and waved. "you know how it goes"

The door to the shack opened and Toph came out rubbing her eyes. She walked past me muttering.

"Bath... Pee... Where's Faust?..."

I smiled. This would be interesting. I followed her secretly. Ice benders were trained in the ways of stealth (even though i wasn't a bender i was still trained), so not even Toph could notice me following yards behind, hiding behind the trees and bushes.

Or maybe it was just because she was tired...

Anyway she came to the pond clearing that was surrounded by trees. A perfect place to bathe. I wasn't here to peek at Toph bathing, I just wanted to see what was up with her and Faust. He was my best friend after all.

"Oh you're here" she said surprised to Faust. He smiled from in the pond. "Didn't get enough of me last night?" he asked.

This was getting good.

"Behave" She started to take off her clothes and got in. 'lucky bastard' I thought, jealous of Faust.

"Besides, I'd say I did pretty good" She told him while she cleaned herself with a bar of soap.

"And i didn't?" Faust asked, washing his hair.

She dunked herself under to clear the soap and rose to spit a stream of water at Faust, "Well you fell asleep before sunrise and i really wanted one more..."

Faust laughed, "you wore me out! so vicious when no one's around".

She splashed him, "I'M vicious? I have marks on my neck from where you bit!"

"Oh so thats how it's gonna be huh?" he asked and smiled.

Suddenly Toph shrieked, "cold! stop it Faust!"

She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. He had cooled the pond. I laughed silently from in my tree.

"Well i guess i have to warm you up" he told her, "I'm not tired anymore"

She moved fast and grabbed onto him, "thank god!".

As much of a pervert as i am (yes i admit it:I, Fey, am a bit of a pervert), I wouldn't spy on my best friend having sex with his girlfriend.

So i jumped down and started to walk back.

Before I left I did hear the noises though...

--

Back at camp everyone stood near Appa (Toph and Faust had come back unnoticed by the others)

"Toph you look like you just ran a mile!" I shouted with a BIG smile and my hands behind my head.

Toph blushed and Faust glared at me.

"Okay on Appa everyone" Sokka told us. We all got on and Mirra made sure to sit next to Faust in the back of the saddle.

Toph didn't bother to argue and layed down in front of them on her stomache.

Mirra layed her head on his shoulder for a nap. Faust could only stare at one thing: Toph's butt in front of him.

"Nice veiw up here?" I asked Faust after we took off. He looked up quickly, "Y-yeah"

I smiled and stared at the trees below flying past as we went.

"To the fire lord!" Aang shouted.

--


	10. Combo! Aang and Mirra

I thought i'd start labeling when the story changes to different characters point of view.

Oh and the character's ages... hmm I'll just list them all:

Aang 13

Toph 13

Sokka 16

Katara 15

Jet 18

Zuko 17

Mirra 16

Fey 16

Faust 17

(oh boy... I just realized the kinda big age difference between Toph and Faust... hahaha)

**Disclaimer: I dont own Avatar.**

--

**Combo! Aang and Mirra**

**-Aang-**

What was the thing that came out of the hole Faust made?

I couldn't stop thinking about it as we rode on Appa towards the town. I sighed and let go of the reigns to grab my staff.

I quickly jumped off Appa and turned the staff into it's glider form. Everyone was surprised and scrambled like we were being attacked, but relaxed when they saw I was flying next to them.

So many things were on my mind that I just wanted to be alone, and this was the closest I could get.

I hadn't really talked to anyone since we all met up.

They had all been caught up with Faust.

I wasn't jealous, I actually enjoyed the down time.

Katara was always talking with Zuko or the girls, Jet and Sokka were constantly looking at maps or discussing plans, Toph was always disappearing (surprisingly Faust too...) and I didn't want to talk to Faust because he had to focus on getting his powers back and I had to concentrate on Avatar things.

To be honest I was kind of scared of him...

But there was one person I really wanted to talk to.

Mirra.

When I met her I thought she was cute, but then I actually had conversations with her and found out she was... amazing.

She actually took a walk with me one day and we discussed our pasts. She grew up surrounded by boys and was always compeating to keep up.

She told me her village used water bending as little as possible and instead used ice, because their island was founded by a group shunned from the North Pole long ago for practicing a different religion.

She grew up with Faust and Fey, and was the most skilled female bender in her village.

But I knew she loved Faust, so I gave up the hopes.

For now I'd settle for taking on the fire lord.

Being the youngest member of the group wasn't easy...

I signed for Appa to land.

--

**-Aang-**

On the ground we all gathered around Appa in the middle of an overgrown area of trees and bushes.

"This is the town where the prisoners, our allys, are being held" Sokka told us.

He held up his hand which had several strands of straw in it.

"Hey! did you go through my straw collection?" Jet joked.

Everyone laughed and picked a piece.

The straw had colors on it, mine was blue at the bottom. I looked around and noticed Mirra also held a blue straw.

I smiled at Mirra and she smiled back, making my heart jump.

"Okay lets see" Sokka said looking at everyone's straw, "four groups, red group is: Katara, Jet and Zuko". Jet and Zuko stared eachother down and Katara laughed nervously.

"Blue team is: Aang and Mirra" Sokka continued. Mirra and I smiled at eachother again.

"Yellow team will be: Fey and I" Sokka announced. "And green team is... Toph and Faust".

That was lucky... But it was also lucky I got to be Mirra's partner.

We threw down our straw and sat down around a paper Sokka was writing on. "Fey and I will be infiltrating the prison to rescue the prisoners, the group with three: Zuko, Jet and Katara will be outside the prison to make sure no one gets in and only we get out with the prisoners". He looked around and everyone nodded.

"Mirra and Aang It's your job to get into the town capitol building, screw up the alarm systems and steal secret documents of the fire nation weapons" Sokka lookaed at Mirra and I. We nodded a him and at eachother. We knew we would be the first ones to play into the plan.

Sokka turned to Faust, "You and Toph will go to the palace and-" "Kill the governer" Faust cut him off.

Everyone looked at Faust who was staring at Sokka with an almost frightening look of a killer on his face.

"Uh, I was gonna say capture him... We don't have to kill him" Sokka stuttered.

"I can't guarantee that to happen" Faust said with an evil grin.

Sokka just nodded and the rest of us stood in awkward silence. "Yeah, well we want to get the governer to intimidate the fire nation so they know what we're capable of" Sokka finished and we all took the time to relax before we took off.

--

**-Aang-**

I sat beside Mirra under a tree while everyone else talked about plans. "Our part is really important" Mirra said. I nodded and smiled, "I'm sure if we work together it will be easy".

She smiled back, "that's what I like about you Aang, you're always smiling and looking at the bright side." I blushed and rubbed the back of my head.

She giggled and pushed me playfully, "and you act like a cute kid sometimes!" this made me blush even more.

We talked about signals we could give during our mission.

--

**-Mirra-**

I knew I should have been concentrating on the task at hand, invading the capitol building with Aang, but all I could think about was confusing things...

Faust was obviously in love with Toph and now I didn't know what to do.

I hadn't revealed my love for Faust, but I didn't expect him to be with someone else when I found him.

Pulling my thoughts together was going to be difficult, but I was glad the Avatar was with me. No, I was glad Aang was with me.

I wanted to stop treating him as something un-human and more like a friend.

I caught myself staring at him and looked back at Toph.

--

Mirra created her weapon (an Ice blade much like Faust's except a katana instead of a cleaver). Faust smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

Aang clapped and laughed, it was the first time Mirra hed bended since they all met.

She smiled and made it turn back into the water she held in a satchel on her waist.

Everybody gave their good bye's and good luck's and Aang and Mirra left.

It was easy to get into the town (they just had to walk in), and the capitol building could be seen right when they entered.

They walked quickly and avoided eye contact with anyone. The satchel of water on Mirra's waist was hidden under a shawl she wore.

They took a detour down side streets so they would end up behind the building instead of in front of it.

When they got there they discovered the capitol building wasn't protected by any guards.

The fire nation didn't face danger of attacks so they didn't have need for guards at every door.

But Aang wasn't planning on using any doors.

He picked Mirra up bridal style and jumped easily into a second story window.

When they landed a man in the small room inside drew a sword in surprise. Before he could yell or even defend himself, Mirra had taken a step forward and slashed his chest with her ice sword.

Aang was shocked.

He didn't expect her to be as vicious of a killer as Faust.

She turned her weapon into water and stepped over the body.

"Come on" she whispered.

Feeling weak, Aang decided he would take care of the next one. It didn't take long for the oppertunity to come, because a man came into the room and quickly pushed Mirra to the ground to charge at Aang with a short sword.

Aang created a disk of wind that was itended to hit the man in the head and knock him out, but when he threw it the man jumped for some reason and the disk hit his chest.

Instead of knocking him out the disk pulled the man like a boomerang back toward Aang.

Both the man and Aang screamed and Aang jumped to the side while the man was blown out the window by the wind disk, landing two stories down.

Aang got up and looked down at the man who was knocked out in the ally below.

Aang turned around quickly when he heard a funny noise.

It was Mirra with her hands on her knees laughing.

She wouldn't stop even when Aang told her it wasn't funny.

His ears and cheeks were red.

"Well, you got him!" she said between laughs.

Aang waited until she went from laughing hysterically, to giggling and wiping tears from her eyes.

"Let's go" he muttered embarassed.

She patted him on the shoulder and he led the way.

--

**-Aang-**

After my embarrasing expierence in front of Mirra, I was determined to do better.

Winding through halls with absolutely no one around to stop us, we made it to a sign that said 'security' and had an arrow pointing down the hall to the left.

we walked catiously down it and counted silently when we were outside of a door that said 'DO NOT ENTER'.

Mirra whispered, "Three... Two... One... Go!"

--

Thanks

For

Reading


	11. Blitz!

hmmm well I just went with everyone's real age (Except my own characters) and just added a year to it because of the show's length. But now I see too much difference in the age of Faust an Toph so... Im changing it because this is my fanfiction! ha.

Aang's new age- 15

Toph's new age- 16

Katara's new age- 16

Sokka's new age- 17

Jet's- 18

Zuko- 17

Fey- 16

Mirra- 16

Faust- 17

haha! I did it! lol

thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

--

**Blitz!**

**-Aang-**

We crashed through the door and I instantly sent a wave of wind through the room.

The wave succeeded in knocking about thirteen people down.

Mirra took no time in impaling three of the people, a man and two women with ice...

I looked away from the bloody scene and blocked a fire ball shot at me.

I wapped the man who shot it in the head and knocked him out.

Twirling my staff around in a blur of blows and blocks I dominated two fire benders at a time, who only hit me once after I had landed hits about twenty times.

They were down for the count so I decided to move on.

I turned to see how Mirra was doing.

The rest of the fire benders were dead.

Mirra had turned her side of the room into a blood bath where she stood in the middle.

It made me feel a little sick to see all the blood, but I tried to ignore it.

"I'm sorry Aang" she said with real sincerety in her voice, "but it's just how we're trained... to look for the kill move"

I smiled, "I understand".

She smiled back and we pressed several buttons that would turn off security alarms in the city.

"Now we'll send the signal back to the rest and start looking for any documents" Mirra said

--

**-Sokka-**

I had sent Momo to go and wait on top of the capitol building and know he was back, meaning Aang and Mirra had completed their job.

"That was fast" Katara said from on top of Appa.

I was happy that they had made it safe, but now I was nervous for our part.

I knew with Faust and Toph working together they'd have it easy.

"Lets go" I said. Toph and Faust took off in the opposite direction as the rest of us.

Fey and I led the way to a tall wall on the east side of the city.

Instead of being able to walk in to the town like Aang and Mirra had, it would be better for a big group like us to sneak in for suspision reasons.

With a thick growth of vines on a part of the wall, it was easy for us to climb one by one over the high wall and drop down on the other side and land behind a building.

"Fey and I will go right, you guys go left" I said and everyone nodded.

Zuko, Jet and Katara slowly walked to the left of the building and Fey led the way to the right.

I had never known how Fey fought since he told us he wasn't a bender.

Before we had left I found out.

He held a good sized partisan that had a cloth cover on the blade so it looked like a harmless staff.

We stalled our advance while we listened to the comotion in front of the building.

Jet, Zuko and Katara had jumped the security guards out front of the prison.

We walked out and went towards them. "Good job" I told them and walked to the door of the building.

We all walked in to the empty front room of the building.

"Good luck" Katara told us.

Fey and I opened the next door.

--

**-Fey-**

Through the second door was three fire nation soldiers standing in a group.

"Hey! who are you?" One asked holding up a spear.

"Hello" I said and threw my partisan like a spear. I stuck into the guys stomache and he screamed.

I had taken the cloth off in the last room just in case.

Sokka threw his boomerang which distracted the gaurds enough so I could run forward to grab my partisan and Sokka could charge with his sword.

Sokka traded sword blows with one guy for a while but stabbed him in the chest after a few.

I simply spun my weapon around and decapitated my opponent.

Faust, Mirra and I all had favorite moves. Mine of course was the decapitation blow, Mirra's was slitting the opponent's throat and Faust's was the vicious strategy that only a sadist like him could love. Faust always tried to cut off

limbs before killing someone.

Oh, another reason why people didn't like our village, we liked kill moves.

I smiled and stepped on the body of my opponent to get past and walk behind Sokka past several doors to get to the end one.

Through the next door was a giant room with cells on the back wall.

There were alot of people in the three big cells that must have been the people involved in the invasion of the black sun.

But the problem was that there were twenty something guards in the room with us...

this made me smile.

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Sokka siged. I laughed and waited for the guards to attack.

Instead of charging, they all shot fire at us at once.

"Oh shit!" I rolled fast to my right while Sokka rolled to the left. I jumped up after the roll and ran at the guards.

They shot more fire which was easy to dodge, and I started mowing them down. One tripped trying to back up and I jumped on him to sink my blade into his throat.

The weird thing is, everytime I would fight and knew I was winning I'd start laughing. I was laughing now and my opponents hated it.

They were pissed.

I was dodging and slashing and laughing the whole way.

Sokka's shirt had caught on fire and now he was rolling around screaming "FIRE! FIRE! AHH!". But he didn't have to worry because the remaining 9 guards were distracted with teaming up on me.

Seeing Sokka rolling around screaming only made me laugh harder and swing faster.

I pushed forward through the throat of one guy and it went through to stab another man in the face behind him.

"hahahahahaha" I laughed at my lucky shot, "I call that the decapitation sandwich!" I shouted out as the first guy's head well... fell off.

The rest of the soldiers were easy to take out now that Sokka was back up.

After they were all down, I started searching the guys bodies for the cell keys.

"It's on that one" One of the prisoners pointed to a body.

Sokka picked the keys off him and started opening cells. "Are you all alright?" Sokka asked.

"I will be as long as I don't see another head get lopped off" one guy said. I laughed and walked toward the exit.

Now we had to lead all these people out of here and out of the town. hopefully Jet, Zuko and Katara's part had gone alright.

"This way"

--

**-Katara-**

Our part of the mission was relatively easy. The whole time we were there only two people came through the doors.

A man and a woman, which Jet and Zuko scared away. We didn't even have to fight.

Zuko complained that we got the boring part of the job, but I told him things would get exciting because we saw Sokka and Fey come out of the prison with all of our allys behind them.

I quickly ran to Sokka, but he shook his head with a sad look.

"He's not here" he said.

"They took your dad away somewhere else because they knew he was leading us" one of the water nation soldiers told us.

I put my hand on Sokka's shoulder, "We'll get him back"

--

Thank

you

for

reading.


	12. These Hospital Machines Are State of the

I made this an intense chapter.. I tried to at least.

lots of changes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

--

**These Hospital Machines Are State of the Art...**

"Faust?" Toph said, she could tell that Faust was in a deep thought. "Yes?" he responded.

The two were standing on a roof 4 stories up overlooking most of the town.

Well, toph was standing, Faust was sitting with his feet over the edge of the roof.

The wind blew their hair and the sun was high in the sky.

The town was not relatively busy. Faust had brought Toph up to the building roof so he could wathc for the signal.

The signal would be lots of soldiers running across town in the direction of the prison.

"Are you okay?" Toph asked, she felt the coldness around Faust and didn't know what it meant.

was he getting ready to kill?

"Yes love, i'm fine" he told her with a smile. Toph grinned because he had called her love.

"You're such a girl" she told him. "What? Why?" he asked with a fake hurt look.

"You don't have to be all mushy with me to get what you want, you know that" she told him with a know-it-all smirk.

He got up and walked around behind her, "right, I can get whatever I want," he leaned to whisper in her ear, "whenever I want..."

"Hey!" she turned around and slapped his arm, "you pervert!"

Faust laughed and tried to escape her slaps, "I'm sorry!"

Their moment of fun was interupted by a horn sounding in the town below. Faust walked over to the edge of the building to see soldiers running from buildings in the direction of the prison.

"Lets go Toph."

--

**-Aang-**

Mirra and I ran through a back ally and hid in a giant dumpster. luckily it was empty. Mirra was holding a large stack of papers.

Papers we had stolen from the capitol.

We had been getting the papers when a soldier had come in and noticed us, he switched on the alarm system and the whole place had erupted in the horn-alarm noise.

Mirra and I scrambled through a window and ran to avoid the soldiers thaat were now swarming the streets.

We had to get out of thi dumpster and to the prison to help everyone escape.

A fight was now un-avoidable.

"Follow me" Mirra said, jumping out of the dumpster.

--

**-Faust-**

"Die!" I shouted, driving the frost sword into the mans face. I had jumped off the building and straight onto a soldier below.

His blood splattered like a wave onto surrounding walls, soldiers and myself.

Toph had come down using a spire of earth and was bending rocks at fire nation soldiers.

"Follow me!" I yelled to her, and she came to my side quickly.

I ran toward the direction this group of soldiers had came from. The soldiers would all be leaving their posts to go to the prison.

Leaving the governer weakly defended.

I took toph's hand and ran into the building. "I'll stay here!" she told me, "you go do your whole crazy killing thing". I let her go, "please be careful" I told her and gave her a deep kiss before turning to walk through the big black and red doors.

"You too!" she yelled after me, "I love you!"

--

The room that Faust walked into was made of black marble from the roof to the floor.

The room was empty...

Faust waited and listened ready to shred the first thing to move.

He saw a flash of white out of the corner of his eye and shot an ice spike at it.Quickly avoiding it, the thing jumped and stood defiantly facing Faust.

Faust dropped his sword and fell to his knees.

Einree walked slowly toward the ice bender who's mouth was leaking blood and hands were around his throat as if choking. "No... why? h-how?" Faust choked out as the white cat demon wlked nearer, her purple eyes glowing.

She wanted blood, and Faust would give it to her.

He collapsed on the ground and screamed in agony.

Einree was forcing her powers back into him.

Faust stopped screaming and stood up slowly, " welcome back."

--

**-Toph-**

I heard the scream from the room Faust had gone into and knew it was his scream of pain.

My heart almost stopped and I ran in that direction.

I could feel the door ahead of me and I opened it.

Then I was knocked unconsious.

--

Sokka, Fey, Jet, Zuko, Katara and the prisoners stood ready to fight the fire nation soldiers that were lining up in formation in the street. Aang and Mirra had joined them now and were greeted by the prisoners.

"The Avatar's here!"

"Once Faust and Toph get here we'll be home free!" Sokka told everyone.

--

**-Faust-**

The girl's blood would not be given to Einree. As hungry for it as she was, the girl was still special to me.

Just not in the way as my other self.

The little blind girl, Toph, had stepped into the room and I quicly knocked her out with a hard punch to the side of her head.

I had picked her up to carry, but Einree's power in my was surging and I couldn't contol myself.

I layed Toph down on her back and created my frost sword.

I held it above her chest and waited.

Einree was watching with eager anticipation behind me, but I couldn't take my eyes of the girl's sleeping face.

The other me had loved this girl.

I closed my eyes and brought the blade down. When I opened my eyes, the frost sword was protruding from her chest and the blood was pooling around her body.

I told Einree she wasn't to drink any of her blood and she obeyed.

I picked up the body after destroying the sword and phased to the town's prison with Einree and Toph's body.

Toph was dead.

--

**-Faust-**

I arrived on a small building overlooking the battle below. The fire nation was losing. bad.

I waited until the last soldier was killed by Zuko until I phased down.

Everyone was cheering and my old friends ran toward me when they saw me.

But they stopped when they saw me holding Toph and the blood dripping to the ground.

"Oh no what happened?!" Katara said horrified.

I set Toph's body down behind me and turned back to face them. "Don't worry she's not in pain" I told them, creating my weapon,"she's dead."

They all looked horrified now.

"I killed her."

Katara backed away from me and everyone drew their weapons. Except for Mirra and Fey. They wouldn't believe it.

"Where's Einree?" Zuko asked, and everyone looked at him.

I smiled. "probably enjoying the meal you just provided her with all those soldiers you killed." Mirra stepped toward me with tears in her eyes, "Why?" she asked. Fey grabbed her shoulder to hold her back but she pulled away.

"You loved her! Why would you kill her?" she asked still walking toward me.

"That's not Faust Mirra" Zuko told her, "it's that thing that controls him, Einree." Suddenly Jet charged at me with his swords drawn.

"Bastard!"

I phased to him and stabbed through his heart.

"Jet!" Katara screamed. Everyone charged at me but I phased back to where Mirra was standing by Toph's body.

Mirra stepped at me again with her arms extended, "F-faust what are you doing?"

I held out my hand to her, "come with me Mirra"

"Don't do it Mirra!" Fey screamed out. Aang jumped at me in a blast of air but I quickly held my sword up to Mirra's throat.

Aang stopped and dropped his staff in surrender.

"I have no need to kill anymore of you" I told them.

I picked up Toph's body and phased Jet's onto my other shoulder. I grabbed Mirra's hand and looked at my old friends who were either crying or had looks of intense rage on their face.

"I can bring them back" I told them, which now brought looks of surprise.

"If I perform the ritual they will come back, but they will be like me: bound to a beast like Einree"

"Mirra!" Aang screamed and I phased away.

--

...

thanks for reading!


	13. Centennial xxxThe Dawningxxx

_Thanks for the reviews Lebrezie! you're very helpful. :)_

_I've been working hard to keep getting this story updated._

_I didnt intend to make Toph or even Jet die in the story, it justt kinda happened... But at least they're not REALLY dead._

_That damn Einree..._

_Disclaimer: I DON'T own Avatar!_

--

**Centennial (The Dawning)**

**-Faust-**

Toady's your centennial...

Einree was 100 years upon this world today.

Several soldiers lay in their own blood beneath the maple trees that bloomed red for the summer sun.

This palace was easy to spot, being a major grand palace in the fire nation. Mirra had been silent after I told her to be

quiet, and I told her to stay with Einree until I returned.

She nodded with fear and sadness in her eyes, so I put my hand on her head then left.

Einree was lapping up the blood, a gift from me, while I shifted the weight of the two bodies on my shoulder and walked down the long maple tree lined path to the gate.

When I stepped into the courtyard The soldier all bowed instead of attacking.

"They must know I'm here" I said to myself and walked up steps.

When I got through the enormous black metal doors an old man greeted me, "Welcome sir, we expected you and the princess would like to see you."

I looked around the the great foyer at the large staircase leading up to a gold and red door. Several doors were on the walls and an elaborate rug covered the center of the floor.

"No time for friends to talk?" a voice rang out. I turned to see Azula (as expected) standing in a doorway.

The old man hurried off through another door leaving Azula and I alone.

"Are they dead?" she asked, smiling at the bodies in a way that only Azula could do.

I nodded, "Show me to a room" I told her.

She sighed and walked back through the door, so I followed. She led me a long ways to a good sized bedroom with simple furnature.

"This good?" she asked impatiently.

"No..." I looked at her, "I need an empty room, does this place have a dungeon?"

She raised her eyebrows, "you want to keep dead bodies in prison?"

Narrowing my eyes at her, I made sure to show my growing impatience, "they won't be dead for long"

She didn't question but led me down to a cell.

"I want to see this" she said and leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed.

I layed the bodies down to the side gently and pulled the peice of chalk out I kept in my pocket for this exact reason.

I bent down to draw a large circle on the stone floor that had a diameter about as tall as me. Azula was silent behind me and watched, apperantly she was interested.

"Where are your friends?" I asked her as I worked. "They're here, in their rooms." she responded in a crisp tone.

I smiled without her seeing.

I knew her plan was to try and seduce me to get me to stay and help her achieve her self centered goals.

She thought that by sleeping with me she now held power over me.

She was wrong.

After finishing the large circle, I layed Toph and Jet inside of it.

"It's called alchemy" I told Azula with my back still to her.

She was silent so I continued, "an acient magic passed down in my village and forbiden."

"It's what got the founders of our island exiled from the north pole."

I said an incantation that was in a language only few knew.

When I touched the circle it lit up in bright green with blue light in the middle under the bodies.

After the light faded I checked the bodies and turned to Azula.

"They're still not alive..." Azula drawled. "They're in a sort of coma" I told her.

"The alchemy brought them back to life and healed their wounds, but they're still not fully alive." I picked the bodies up again.

"In order to perform the alchemy to bring them back I need to aquire a few things" I told her. She frowned, "You intend to leave again?"

I nodded and she balled her fist, "You just want to bring her back to life? what happened to wanting power?" she asked with a vicious look.

I looked at her with a blank face, "that's your goal, not mine."

Fire shot out of her fist and hit the ground, "then what are your goals?"

I phased out of the palace and back to the spot where Einree and Mirra were.

--

When Faust appeared Mirra stood up quickly from under a maple tree, "Where'd you go?"

He was still holding the bodies.

"I brought them back" he told her. She stared at the bodies then at Faust in wonder. "You used... alchemy?" she asked.

Faust knew that Mirra knew what alchemy was because the were from the same village.

He nodded and grabbed her hands in his after setting Toph and Jet down.

"Mirra, you know I'd never hurt you right?" she was surprised by this and nodded without thinking.

His eyes were gray and blue and were very piercing.

"Einree may have effects on me and the other me may be in love with that girl Toph, but I love you"

Tears came to her eyes, she was overcome with happiness but then she made a realization, "Faust, this isn't the real you though..." she cried out, "you're being controled by that demon!"

He let go to pick up the unconcious Toph and Jet then grabbed one of Mirra's hands again.

"I'll convince you otherwise" he told her.

--

**-Katara-**

This was bad.

Very bad.

Jet and Toph were dead... We watched Jet die. Mirra had been kidnapped. And the worst part was that Faust had done it. The boy who Toph fell in love with and Jet had befriended.

We were all his friend.

But it also wasn't his fault. Now that Einree was back i seemed as if all hope was lost...

"Okay so the plan is set" Sokka told us all.

I nodded and got onto Appa with Aang. Sokka, Aang and I were continuing on with the resistance to finish the original plan of getting Aang to the fire lord.

Fey and Zuko were going after Faust...

It was a plan none of us liked. Sokka wanted to go to Faust for revenge on Einree, Aang wanted to go rescue Mirra and I wanted to go because I didnt want Fey and Zuko to get hurt or worse...

Especially Zuko.

I knew what Faust was capable of.

But I knew Zuko and Fey were strong. We said goodbye (I kissed Zuko deeply) and started to fly on Appa low to the ground along side the walking risistance.

--

**-Zuko-**

I'll admit I was scared.

Fey and I could be walking toward our death.

"We can probably find him with Azula" I told Fey after we started walking. "And where would that be?" he asked.

"I can get us there in a few hours if we steal those horse-ostriches over there" I pointed at the four animals.

Fey smiled and jumped on one, which gave a weird shrieking noise and got ready to run.

I hopped on one and led the way.

After about three hours of riding we arrived at a palace lined with red maple trees.

As expected there were dead soldiers laying under a tree.

The sign that it was Faust's work was the severed arms and legs. A bloody mess.

We started to slowly urge our animals down the path when a girl stepped out from behind a tree.

"Azula" I said and signaled for Fey to stop.

Ty Lee stepped out from beind another tree and waved at me.

"If you're looking for Faust, he already left" Azula told us. I jumped down from my animal and crossed my arms, "What did he do?"

"It's a shame, you're new friends are dead" Azula said examining her nails. She was trying to get under my skin and it was working.

"Tell me!" I shouted getting into my fighting stance.

Fey got down and put his arm on my chest, "wait, let me talk" he told me. I let down my guard as Azula and Ty Lee shifted their attention to Fey.

"Did he use alchemy?" Fey asked Azula. She looked surprised like someone had pulled a chair from under her.

It made me smile to see her like that.

"Who are you?" Azula asked him, "and why are you so cute?" Ty Lee added in. Azula glared at her then looked back at Fey.

"Did he use Alchemy or not? this is more important than you or I right now!" Fey told her.

Azula looked angry then nodded, "he did, but why is it important?"

Fey closed his eyes like he had just been defeated, "I'm from the same village as Faust, I grew up with him, and if he uses alchemy to bring back Toph and Jet they'll be born back just like he is, controlled by a demon like Einree"

we were all silent.

"They wont be able to stop killing, they'll kill anyone and everyone"

Azula was silent and looking at the ground in thought. "I see..." she said. This new development would definatley get in her way.

"He went back to the town where the prisoners were held" she told us.

I was surprised she helped us so willingly.

"If you both leave now I won't kill you" she added, "kill Faust and I'll ignore you after I take control of the fire nation."

I glared at her and got on the ostrich-horse.

"Wait!" Ty Lee yelled out. "I'll go with them!" she said, "I'll help get rid of Faust, if he has no bending you guys can take him out easy" she told us. As much as I regreted it, I agreed and Ty Lee happily got onto Fey's animal grabbing on to him.

"Whatever" Azula said, "Don't fail me Ty Lee" Azula told her.

Ty Lee smiled and we were off.

We rode back in the direction we came from and back toward Faust.

--

_Thanks for reading and shit._

:)


	14. 1,000 Suns Will Set and Rise xHomecoming

Whoa, a long time since I updated this... But I'm getting on it people! This story still has more chapters to come.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

--

_**1,000 Suns Will Set and Rise (Homecoming)**_

**-Faust-**

Back…. Back to where I had killed.. You.

The black marble room of the governors building was silent. Sealed off. A perfect place to keep you.

I lay Jet and Toph on a marble table in the center of the room. They'd stay here while I collected the things I needed to bring my friend and the girl I loved back from the enigmatic grip of death.

Birth by sleep.

Sleep now Toph, then you'll wake up and see as I do. Hunger for death like I do. Have the need to feed your mind with knowledge to stop the ever present questions of all like I do.

Be with me again.

But I don't love you.

I love Mirra.

The only woman to be able to compete with my skills. If she didn't hold back, she could beat me sometimes...

But... You'll come back. Because you deserve it.

Everyone deserves it.

To feel the way I do. It's better than being human. You feel so much more... powerful against life.

"Faust?"

I turned away from staring at the blind girl, Mirra stood with her hands at her chest by the door. I walked toward her and she didn't flinch. "Would you like to come with me?" I asked in a soft voice.

She smiled weakly, "where to?"

"I-I need to bring them back. I need more than I have now." I explained.

She smiled again and nodded, "I'd go anywhere with you. Faust."

--

**-Fey-**

"That uh, that, hee hee, tickles..." I squirmed on the back of the ostrich-like animal as Ty Lee giggled and loosened her grip a little. This girl was REALLY flirty. And really cute to go along with it.

I could see Zuko shaking his head from beside us. It really didn't help my concentration on the task at hand when Ty Lee's body (which was very warm and soft pressed against mine) would bounce from the bumpy ground below.

"Okay," Zuko interrupted my 'happy thoughts' to point at the capitol building.

We were about to dismount when an all too familiar weapon stabbed into the ground a few feet away from us.

We looked up on top of the building to see Faust and Mirra standing there with their hair billowing in the wind.

"I swear, you want to die Zuko." Faust glared down on us. Ty Lee fidgeted a little behind me. Was she scared of Faust?

Zuko lashed out and his hand was used like a flamethrower to shower the roof in flames.

When his fire stopped, Faust stood in the same spot with his hand extended out and Mirra shielded behind him.

"What if you hit her?!" I shouted at him. He mumbled an apology and sneered at Faust.

"Mirra!" I shouted up to the two, "Why are you going along with him?"

She appeared from behind the stoic ice bender that I once knew as my best friend. "Just go! I'm fine!"

Faust smiled, but not in the way I knew him for, "Fey, it's changed. Everything. You need to die to know what living really is like my friend."

I glared at him, "You're a fool. I hate what you've become and I don't know how Mirra can stand your presence!"

Faust glared with hatred in his eyes. I had touched a sensitive area by talking about Mirra to him and I knew it. Ty Lee grabbed my shoulder and gulped, "D-don't make him madder!"

"I died when I left Fey," Faust's expression had changed back to emotionless and his voice sounded like it almost held sadness.

"The night I left, I went to a town in the Earth nation. I killed everyone... so many. And as I looked at the dead town and Einree walked through the rows of bodies, a knife pierced my back." Faust recounted this tale with his eyes unfocused.

"The knife was held by a little boy that was crying silently. As I died I could only think one thing: I had died at the hands of a child after killing so many warriors. Then everything was gray... In the grayness I heard a voice, it told me to get up, so I opened my eyes and looked up to see Einree's purple eyes. They filled me with rage and hatred for anything that wasn't myself... I got up and killed the child that had stabbed me. I killed him slowly as he cried out for his father. His screams made me hate him. His screams made me hate humans. His screams made me smile. Then I knew that I was alive."

Zuko looked disgusted by his story. "Filth! I'll kill you!" he shot more fire at the roof. This time when the fire dispersed, Faust and Mirra were gone.

"Damn." I pulled on the reigns ad ran toward the exit of the town. Zuko followed and Ty Lee grabbed tightly onto me again. She was shivering.

--

**-Faust-**

Back in the village where we grew up. The thing about this place was that it was day for only a short time of the year. The island of almost eternal night. And the moon was always full. Einree hated the place and had to hide while I was left slightly weaker from the moon's glare.

Mirra ran her hands through my hair softly and hummed a tune that was familiar to me. We were still outside of our village, under a willow tree as the moon did it's damage to me and the snow fell softly around us.

I lay now with my head in Mirra's lap, coughing a little blood and silent tears running down my cheeks.

It hurt...

"We have to-to go to my old house..." I whispered. Mirra kept humming and stroking my hair to keep it out of my face and the blood.

I looked at her face, such a beautiful face. faint freckles on the nose, pale perfect lips, light purple eyes (very much unlike Einree's piercing dark purple ones) and a serene expression outlined by her silky black hair.

But now, like me, silent tears made their way down her cheeks.

"Why do you do this to yourself Faust?" she whispered as she looked at the moon. I shook my head.

"Why do you do this to me?" she asked again and closed her eyes.

I reached up slowly and brushed the tears away from her. Then I did the same for mine and the blood from my mouth.

She sniffled a little and I felt things I hadn't felt since I was a child.

Sadness. Love.

True sadness from seeing her like this when she was usually so strong. And love. I loved her.

I didn't know why, but I kissed her.

I touched her lips with mine, they were cold. Perfect.

She opened her eyes in shock and made a small surprised noise. But then she closed her eyes, pulled my head closer and her surprised squeak turned into a low moan.

When I pulled back she pushed forward in protest.

She smiled weakly when I pulled away. Now there were tears of joy forming in her eyes. She radiated melancholy beauty and I held an aura of death.

"Let's go home, Mirra."

--

Sorry that chap was so short after such a long break.

Hopefully the next one will come out sooner.

Thanks for reading!


	15. The Blood Is Thicker Than Water

I'm trying to update all these stories so I'll have to ask for patience. I'm sorry.

Um, this story still has more chapters to come so don't worry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

--

--

_**The Blood Is Thicker Than Water**_

**-Faust-**

"I'll kill anyone who gets in my way" I said in response to Mirra's question of what would happen if someone recognized us. We both had on hooded cloaks and walked through the street, crossing paths with a few villagers walking past.

This was the village of the Frozen Islands.

The villagers were out shopping and talking with friends despite it being midnight.

This was mid-day to us nocturnal island villagers. We chose to replace the sun with the full moon, well they did, I despised the moon.

I wiped another dribble of blood from the corner of my mouth under my hood and grabbed Mirra's hand with my free one. She gasped as we were pulled into a phase and landed right in front of a house. She shivered and threw off her hood to reveal her beautiful black hair. "Isn't this your old house?" she asked looking the place over with nostalgic eyes.

The place held memories for us, I grew up with only my older brother, Riley.

It appeared he wasn't here anymore...

The door was on the ground and windows were broken. I started inside and Mirra followed silently. "We'll be here for as little as possible," I told her and kicked a chair out of the way, "I need a few things."

She went to a wall to look at a painting I had bought a long time ago. A simple picture of a deciduous tree in the snow under the moon. "We can't stay here longer?" she asked in a soft voice that made me alert "Faust do you hate this place now?"

The wind picked up and little tinkles of glass fell from their sills.

"I could burn this place down without remorse." I found one of my brother's abandoned cigarettes and a match to go with it, so I decided to treat myself. I had been a long time and the thing felt nostalgic between my fingers.

Pictures came to mind as the smoke drifted to the ceiling and Mirra sighed. Pictures like my brother and I sitting on the porch sharing a cigarette when I was thirteen.

Pictures like me on a roof with a dying cigarette and a small smile as Mirra chased Fey around down below with a hammer for being a pervert around her friend.

I never smoked when I was with Toph...

"Quit that habit and get on with your life" Mirra brushed hair from her face and gave me a stern look. "Yes mother," I put the cigarette in between my lips and moved on to the next room.

"Haven't enjoyed on in a while huh?"

I narrowed my eyes to the darkness trying to find the source of the familiar voice. A flame broke through the darkness and illuminated the face of a man in glasses. Riley hadn't changed and still looked like my twin. He was six years older though. He had the same gray eyes and hairstyle of shaggy long bangs and a ponytail, except his was braided and the color of his hair was a dark blue. His glasses were square and frameless and an air of cool uncaring ness hung about him that was a trait of our clan.

"Riley!" Mirra shouted and smiled. "You've dragged Mirra into your disgusting game?" he looked pissed and stood up. "I wont let people that care about you be hurt by you Faust."

"What do you know about me anymore _brother_?" I hissed with a smirk. He dropped the cigarette that put a glare in his glasses, "You don't think I haven't talked to your old friend Azula do you?"

Mirra made a small noise "Who's Azula?" I shook my head, "Not important."

Riley suddenly had a whip made of water around my throat.

I stood still with my arms at my sides and frowned "Using water bending now?" I froze the water by glancing at it and absorbed it into my skin. Mirra gasped from behind me and Riley smiled, "we won't be able to kill each other with our bending."

He drew a machete from inside his cloak and threw it to me, another was produced for himself.

"To the death."

--

**-Mirra-**

Faust leapt onto the bed beside him when his brothers machete came crashing down in the place he had stood. Riley swiftly swung where Faust was, but Faust brought his blade to meet.

The two stood like that trying to overpower the other, when Riley's weapon was cast from his hands because of Faust's leverage.

I yelled when Faust brought his machete down on his defenseless brother, but Riley ducked back and executed a flawless roundhouse kick that knocked Faust's weapon away also.

Faust made a scoffing noise and phased in front of him. Riley was frozen in shock for an instant and Faust swung hard, hitting Riley so hard that he flew backward and crashed into the wall. It broke and Faust's brother tumbled outside.

I grabbed Faust's shoulder "Stop it! He's your brother, what are you doing?" He ignored me and walked toward his collapsed brother. Was he... dead?

The answer to my question was 'no' when a whip of water shot out from the debris and wrapped around Faust's leg. Faust grunted and was slammed to the ground.

Riley emerged from the debris holding the other end of the water.

I was about to jump on Faust to try and calm him down when a noise on the roof made us all look up. It sounded like there were steps and then someone jumping off. Faust froze the water whip, absorbed it again and stood up.

A hole was blown threw the wall as the person who was on the roof stepped in.

"Aang?"

Aang blew Faust back into a wall and turned to do the same to Riley but I jumped in the way "No Aang, this is Faust's brother Riley, he's trying to help!"

Aang looked different than how he usually looked... He had a look of absolute confidence and determination. "I came to get you back and stop Faust."

Faust stood and smirked "Avatar Aang, Mirra doesn't need rescuing she's with me" he shot a needle of ice at Aang's throat but by twirling his staff the ice became shards. "Avatar!" Riley shouted from his side of the room, "take Mirra and go, I'll finish this."

Aang nodded and held his hand out to me.

"I'll kill you" Faust phased to where Aang was but Riley was already running toward us and his fist connected with Faust's head before he could get a piece of Aang with his frost sword.

Faust went down with a furious grunt and I grabbed a hold of Aang's hand.

He extended his glider and we were hoisted into the night sky. I looked back to see Faust on his hands and knees looking up at our retreating figures with his brother standing over him.

Was he crying?

"Mirra! Don't... Leave me..."

--

**-Zuko-**

This was becoming a nuisance. I knew Faust had to return to this building to revive Toph and Jet. This is where their bodies were...

Ty Lee, Fey and I all waited in the large empty lobby of the government building.

Faust would have to come back with whatever it is he needed to bring them back (Fey had told me), and we would be waiting for him.

I was surprised that Fey and Ty Lee weren't already naked and going at it from the way they flirted with each other...

I wonder what Katara's doing?

--

**-Sokka-**

Just great. This is bullshit. We _were_ on the way to defeat the fire lord when Aang takes off to rescue a damsel in distress and Katara decides she wants to help Zuko slay that damn scary Faust.

We don't stand a chance against a deity...

Well, I guess I better go and help Zuko and Fey. I gotta make sure Katara'a safe and Zuko doesn't try anything funny.

This is just too much. We should stick to the plan and worry about this whole Faust ordeal later.

I'm kinda scared...

--


End file.
